Land Registry
The Land Registy is a register of the lands held by members of the nobility, it comes in two parts. The first part of the Land Registry is an outline of each baronial province, including their values, terrain types and geographical locations. The second part of the Land Registry is list of landowners and includes the names of baronial provinces, their International Province Numbers IPN and the name of the owner. Part 1 - Baronial Provinces Apraxin: C:3, D:3, D:5, E:2, E:3, E:4, E:5, F:2, F:3, F:4, F:5, G:3, G:4 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 9 14400gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 2 2400gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 24800gcs Feudal Revenue = 6200gcs IPN: 1 Banar: B:28, B:29, C:27, C:28, C:29, C:30, D:28, D:29, D:30, D:31, E:29, E:30, F:29 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 8 12800gcs Hills 1 0gcs Coast Line 4 4800gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 25600gcs Feudal Revenue = 6400gcs IPN: 24 Bung: B:8, B:9, D:6, E:6. E:7, F:6, F:7, F:8, F:9, G:6, G:7, G:8, G:9 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 7 11200gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 2 2400gcs Forest 2 2000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 23600gcs Feudal Revenue = 5900gcs IPN: 6 �Central: P:33, Q:30, Q:31, Q:32, Q:33, R:28, R:29, R:30, R:31, R:32, R:33, S:28, S:29, S:30, S:31, S:32, S:33 Farmland 3 6000gcs River Banks 3 7200gcs Plains 4 6400gcs Hills 1 1200gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 1 800gcs Desert 0 0gcs 21600gcs Feudal Revenue = 5400gcs IPN: 27 Cillamere R:35, R:36, R:37, S:35, S:36, S:37, T:35, T:36, U:35, U:36, V:35, V:36, W:35, W:36, X:35, X:36 Farmland 1 2000gcs Riverbanks 5 12000gcs Plains 6 9600gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 4 4000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 26800gcs Feudal Revenue = 6700gcs IPN: 30 Civilis: D:12, D:13, E:11, E:12, E:13, F:11, F:12, F:13, G:11, G:12, G:13, H:12, H:13 Farmland 2 4000gcs River Banks 2 4800gcs Plains 5 8000gcs Hills 4 4800gcs Coast Line 1 1200gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 22800gcs Feudal Revenue = 5700gcs IPN: 8 �Dalhas: C:15, D:14, D:15, E:14, E:15, E:16, E:17, F:14, F:15, F:16, F:17, G:14, G:15 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 9 14400gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 2 2400gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 24800gcs Feudal Revenue = 6200gcs IPN: 11 Danegeld F:10, G:10, H:7, H:8, H:9, H:10, H:11, I:7, I:8, I:9, I:10, I:11, J:11 Farmland 2 4000gcs River Banks 4 9600gcs Plains 5 8000gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 2 2000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 23600gcs Feudal Revenue = 5900gcs IPN: 5 East Tannlarth V:46, V:47, V:48, W:46, W:47, W:48, X:46, X:47, X:48, X:49, Y:46, Y:47, Y:48, Y:49 Farmland 6 12000gcs Riverbanks 0 0gcs Plains 6 9600gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 2 2000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 23600gcs Feudal Revenue = 5900gcs IPN: 36 �Floe: M:21, M:22, M:23, N:19, N:20, N:21, N:22, N:23, O:18, O:19, O:20, O:21, O:22, O:23 Farmland 3 6000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 5 8000gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 1 1200gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 6 4800gcs Desert 0 0gcs 20000gcs Feudal Revenue = 5000gcs IPN: 17 Galtomere U:51, U:52, V:51, V:52, V:53, W:51, W:52, W:53, X:50, X:51, X:52, Y:50, Y:51, Z:50 Farmland 7 14000gcs Riverbanks 0 0gcs Plains 6 9600gcs Hills 1 1200gcs Coast Line 3 3600gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 28400gcs Feudal Revenue = 7100gcs IPN: 38 Glacia: P:20, P:21, P:22, P:23, Q:20, Q:21, Q:22, R:20, R:21, R:22, S:20, S:21, S:22 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 3 4800gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 6 4800gcs Desert 0 0gcs 17600gcs Feudal Revenue = 4400gcs IPN: 16 �Graidor N:39, N:40, N:41, O:38, O:39, O:40, O:41, O:42, P:37, P:38, P:39, P:40, P:41, Q:37, Q:38, Q:39 Farmland 4 8000gcs Riverbanks 0 0gcs Plains 6 9600gcs Hills 5 6000gcs Coast Line 1 1200gcs Forest 1 1000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 25800gcs Feudal Revenue = 6450gcs IPN: 146 Grishin I:12, I:13, J:12, J:13, K:12, K:13, K:14, L:12, L:13, L:14, M:12, M:13, M:14 Farmland 2 4000gcs River Banks 4 9600gcs Plains 6 9600gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 1 1000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 24200gcs Feudal Revenue = 6050gcs IPN: 9 Hemia: E:31, F:30, F:31, G:30, G:31, H:30, H:31, H:32, I:30, I:31, I:32, J:31, J:32 Farmland 2 4000gcs River Banks 3 7200gcs Plains 8 12800gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 1 1200gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 25200gcs Feudal Revenue = 6300gcs IPN: 23 �Illattia N:24, O:24, O:25, O:26, O:27, P:24,P:25, P:26, P:27, Q:24, Q:25, Q:26 Farmland 1 2000gcs River Banks 4 9600gcs Plains 0 0gcs Hills 1 1200gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 1 1000gcs Mountains 5 4000gcs Desert 0 0gcs 17800gcs Feudal Revenue = 4550gcs INP: 19 Ilorin: G:5, H:4, H:5, H:6, I:4, I:5, I:6, J:4, J:5, J:6, K:4, K:5, K:6 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 6 9600gcs Hills 3 3600gcs Coast Line 1 1200gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 22400gcs Feudal Revenue = 5600gcs IPN: 2 Loli: L:4, L:5, M:5, N:5, O:4, O:5, O:6, O:7, P:3, P:4, P:5, P:6, P:7 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 8 12800gcs Hills 1 1200gcs Coast Line 3 3600gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 25600gcs Feudal Revenue = 6400gcs IPN: 3 �Lorien: I:29, J:28, J:29, J:30, K:27, K:28, K:29, K:30, K:31, L:28, L:29, L:30, M:29 Farmland 1 2000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 0 0gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 12 12000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 14000gcs Feudal Revenue = 3500gcs IPN: 22 Lyde: G:29, H:26, H:27, H:28, H:29, I:24, I:25, I:26, I:27, I:28,J:24, J:25, J:26, J:27 Farmland 5 10000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 9 14400gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 3 3600gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 28000gcs Feudal Revenue = 7000gcs IPN: 21 Mudros: G:16, G:17, H:14, H:15, H:16, H:19, I:14, I:15, I:16, I:19, J:14, J:15, J:16, J:19 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 8 12800gcs Hills 2 2400gcs Coast Line 2 2400gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 25600gcs Feudal Revenue = 6400gcs IPN: 12 �Northern Halderia: I:37, J:37, J:38, K:36, K:37, K:38, K:39, L:36, L:37, L:38, L:39, M:38, M:39, M:40, N:38 Farmland 3 6000gcs Riverbanks 0 0gcs Plains 9 14400gcs Hills 1 1200gcs Coast Line 4 4800gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 26400gcs Feudal Revenue = 6600gcs IPN: 145 Northern Isles: F:44, X:56, Y:56, A20:71, A22:72, A22:73, A25:72 Farmland 5 10000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 2 3200gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 13200gcs Feudal Revenue = 3300gcs IPN: 34 North Tannlarth S:47, S:48, T:47, T:48, T:49, U:46, U:47, U:48, U:49, U:50, V:49, V:50, W:49, W:50 Farmland 4 8000gcs Riverbanks 0 0gcs Plains 6 9600gcs Hills 3 3600gcs Coast Line 2 2400gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 23600gcs Feudal Revenue = 5900gcs IPN: 35 �Norwath: K:23, K:24, K:25, K:26, L:22, L:23, L:24, L:25, L:26, M:24, M:25, M:26, N:25 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 8 11200gcs Hills 1 1200gcs Coast Line 2 2400gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 1 800gcs Desert 0 0gcs 23600gcs Feudal Revenue = 5900gcs IPN: 20 Nothom K:15, K:16, K:17, L:15, L:16, L:17, M:15, M:16, M:17, N:16, N:17, N:18, O:16, O:17 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 7 11200gcs Hills 2 2400gcs Coast Line 1 1200gcs Forest 1 1000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 23800gcs Feudal Revenue = 5950gcs IPN: 13 Novara: J:7, J:8, J:9, K:7, K:8, L:6, L:7, L:8, M:6, M:7, M:8, N:6, N:7 Farmland 3 6000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 8 12800gcs Hills 1 1200gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 20000gcs Feudal Revenue = 5000gcs IPN: 4 �Pandoria: O:43, O:44, P:42, P:43, P:44, Q: 40, Q:41, Q:42, Q:43, Q:44, R:39, R:40, R:41, R:42, R:43, S:40 Farmland 5 10000gcs Riverbanks 0 0gcs Plains 11 17600gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 27600gcs Feudal Revenue = 6900gcs IPN: 148 Penia: N:11, N:12, N:13, N:14, N:15, O:11, O:12, O:13, O:14, O:15, P:13, P:14, Q:14 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 2 4800gcs Plains 7 11200gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 1 1200gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 25200gcs Feudal Revenue = 6300gcs IPN: 10 Pindoria: R:37, R:38, S:37, S:38, S:39, T:36, T:37, T:38, T:39, T:40, U:36, U:37, U:38, U:39, U:40 Farmland 3 6000gcs Riverbanks 5 12000gcs Plains 6 9600gcs Hills 1 1200gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 28800gcs Feudal Revenue = 7200gcs IPN: 147 �Rankvic: P:15, P:16, P:17, P:18, P:19, Q:15, Q:16, Q:17, Q:18, Q:19, R:18, R:19, S:20 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 3 4800gcs Hills 5 6000gcs Coast Line 1 1200gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 1 800gcs Desert 0 0gcs 20800gcs Feudal Revenue = 5200gcs IPN: 14 Reeves: J:10, K:9, K:10, K:11, L:9, L:10, L:11, M:9, M:10, M:11, N:10, Q:9, R:9 Farmland 2 4000gcs River Banks 3 7200gcs Plains 7 11200gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 2 2400gcs Forest 1 1000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 25800gcs Feudal Revenue = 6450gcs IPN: 7 Roke: Q:23, Q:27, R:23, R:24, R:25, R:26, R:27, S:23, S:24, S:25, S:26, S:27 Farmland 3 6000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 1 1600gcs Hills 1 1200gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 1 1000gcs Mountains 6 4800gcs Desert 0 0gcs 14600gcs Feudal Revenue = 3650gcs IPN: 18 �Salwath: K:32, L:31, L:32, L:33, M:30, M:31, M:32, M:33, N:30, N:31, N:32, N:33, O:30, O:31, O:32, O:33, P:31, P:32, P:33 Farmland 5 10000gcs River Banks 6 14400gcs Plains 3 4800gcs Hills 1 1200gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 30400gcs Feudal Revenue = 7600gcs IPN: 25 Selamere T:32, T:33, T:34, U:32, U:33, U:34, V:32, V:33, V:34, W:32, W:33, W:34, X:32, X:33, X:34 Farmland 4 8000gcs Riverbanks 3 7200gcs Plains 8 12800gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 28000gcs Feudal Revenue = 7000gcs IPN: 29 Southern Halderia I:36, I:37, J:34, J:35, J:36, J:37, K:34, K:35, K:36, L:35, L:36, M:35, M:36, M:37, M:38 Farmland 2 4000gcs Riverbanks 4 9600gcs Plains 5 8000gcs Hills 1 1200gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 1 1000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 23800gcs Feudal Revenue = 5950gcs IPN: 32 �Southern Isles: T:12, T:16, U:5, U:7, U:9, U:12, U:13, V:5, W:3, W:8, X:9, Y:3, Z:6, A1:6 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 10 16000gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 3 3600gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 27600gcs Feudal Revenue = 6900gcs IPN: 15 South Tannlarth X:45, Y:44, Y:45, Y:46, Z:44, Z:45, Z:46, Z:47, Z:48, A1:45, A1:46, A1:47, A2:45, A2:46 Farmland 4 8000gcs Riverbanks 0 0gcs Plains 6 9600gcs Hills 4 4800gcs Coast Line 5 6000gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 28400gcs Feudal Revenue = 7100gcs IPN: 37 Tuxanne: T:28, T:29, T:30, U:28, U:29, U:30, V:28, V:29, V:30, W:28, W:29, W:30, X:28, X:29, X:30 Farmland 5 10000gcs River Banks 5 12000gcs Plains 4 6400gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 1 1000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 29400gcs Feudal Revenue = 7350gcs IPN: 28 �Umtearia Z:51, A1:50, A1:51, A2:50, A2:51, A3:51, A3:52, A3:53 A3:54, A4:52, A4:53, A4:54, A5:52, A5:53, A5:54 Farmland 6 12000gcs Riverbanks 0 0gcs Plains 8 12800gcs Hills 1 1200gcs Coast Line 3 3600gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 29600gcs Feudal Revenue = 7400gcs IPN: 39 Wessmere N:35, N:36, N:37, N:38, O:35, O:36, O:37, O:38, P:35, P:36, P:37, Q:35, Q:36, Q:37 Farmland 4 8000gcs Riverbanks 4 9600gcs Plains 6 9600gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 27200gcs Feudal Revenue = 6800gcs IPN: 31 Western Halderia E:36, E:37, F:36, F:37, F:38, G:35, G:36, G:37, G:38, G:39, H:34, H:35, H:36, H:37, H:38, I:34, I:35 Farmland 2 4000gcs Riverbanks 2 4800gcs Plains 9 14400gcs Hills 0 0gcs Coast Line 5 6000gcs Forest 1 1000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 30200gcs Feudal Revenue = 7550gcs IPN: 33 �West Tannlath O:45, O:46, P:45, P:46, P:47, Q:45, Q:46, Q:47, Q:48, R:44, R:45, R:46, R:47, R:48, S:45, S:46, T:46 Farmland 7 14000gcs Riverbanks 0 0gcs Plains 6 9600gcs Hills 2 2400gcs Coast Line 5 6000gcs Forest 1 1000gcs Mountains 0 0gcs Desert 0 0gcs 33000gcs Feudal Revenue = 8250gcs IPN: 149 Zentan: L:27, M:27, M:28, N:26, N:27, N:28, N:29, O:28, O:29, P:28, P:29, Q:28, Q:29 Farmland 4 8000gcs River Banks 0 0gcs Plains 6 9600gcs Hills 2 2400gcs Coast Line 0 0gcs Forest 0 0gcs Mountains 1 800gcs Desert 0 0gcs 20800gcs Feudal Revenue = 5200gcs IPN: 26 Part 2 - Landownership Apraxin Ciryon Noldo IPN: 1 Banar Retha Edain IPN: 24 Bung Kranare (II) Derfel IPN: 6 Central Heria Loholt IPN: 27 Cillamere Ulm Frantak IPN: 30 Civilis Baznak Sletra IPN: 8 Dalhas Crelna Vorty IPN: 11 Danegeld Crelna Vorty IPN: 5 East Tannlarth Xave Freyadin IPN: 36 Floe Donsier Esdy IPN: 17 Galtomere Argin Golthunor IPN: 38 Glacia Algare Berg IPN: 16 Graidor Vaire Hallardar IPN: 146 Grishin Donsier Loholt IPN: 9 Hemia Nelim Julthunor IPN: 23 Illattia Algare Berg IPN: 19 Ilorin Nirin Noldo IPN: 2 Loli Doohma Oohonkooh IPN: 3 Lorien Maloc Cralga IPN: 22 Lyde Gondolind Edain IPN: 21 Mudros Marni Bunglender IPN: 12 Northern Halderia Rotas Inklender IPN: 145 Northern Isles Algare Berg IPN: 34 North Tannlarth Jorsas Itarn IPN: 35 Norwath Nulukor Akaimade IPN: 20 Nothom Camest Derfel IPN: 13 Novara Huntal Oglarfon IPN: 4 Pandoria Crelna Kramain IPN: 148 Penia Holdaz (II) Julthunor IPN: 10 Pindoria Baran Monroat IPN: 147 Rankvic Danson Ulke IPN: 14 Reeves Engolth Hunthor IPN: 7 Roke Mandor Yantal IPN: 18 Salwath Maloc Norglatz-Pomman IPN: 25 Selamere Lomin Navari IPN: 29 Southern Halderia Crufin Oglarfon IPN: 32 Southern Isles Cranson Sane IPN: 15 South Tannlarth Degas Quaterin IPN: 37 Tuxanne Nulukor Thur IPN: 28 Umtearia Sephel Rentarnor IPN: 39 Wessmere Garak Valtimoor IPN: 31 Western Halderia Gongoroth Xavardi IPN: 33 West Tannlarth Clovera Zunawegh IPN: 149 Zentan Ganta Akaimade IPN: 26 See Also Lists of Landownership Category:Land Registry